


one to ten

by cinnamonsmolyuzu



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Pining, a bit of fluff I think, and a tiny bit of angst, one to ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonsmolyuzu/pseuds/cinnamonsmolyuzu
Summary: Yuzuru starts counting at one. Javier ends it at ten.(or simply Yuzuru and Javier's story told from one to ten)





	one to ten

**Author's Note:**

> Finally!!! It's been so long since I wrote a new story because school makes me busy every time ;_;. Anyway, I just watched this local movie and I got inspired by it so I decided to make a story out of it!
> 
> English is not my first language so probably there are some mistakes, but I guess it's still readable. I hope you will like it :) Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!!

Yuzuru starts counting at one.Javier ends it at ten.

 

One. There's only one person in the whole wide world that makes Yuzuru's heart jump a quintuple jump every time he sees him. His name is Javier Fernandez.

Two. The two quads that only Javier Fernandez can land at that time are the reasons why Yuzuru, a 17- year old kid, decided to change coaches, move to Canada, and be as good as Javier (or even better).

Three. Three times that Javier convinced Yuzuru to go around Canada with him because, "C'mon Yuzuru, you need to do something else aside from training and studying and playing video games. You need to be more sociable! And Brian also told me that this will help you to be more open to us. So please?", and on the fourth time Yuzuru finally agreed to.

Four. Four times that Yuzuru cried on Javier. First was when Yuzuru was new in Canada and his mother wasn't able to go home with him and he got lost on his way home, so he called Javier and told him what happened, and when Javier found him he just cried, "I so happy you here I thought I not able to go home anymore". Second was after the 2014 Cup of China, when Yuzuru just broke down on Javier after everything that happened to him recently, how tired he was already and just wanted it to finish this season, Javier comforted him, telling him that "You are the bravest person I know Yuzuru. I know you are tired and hurt, and if you want to finish this season earlier than usual, it's fine, we understand you. You do not have to push yourself so much that you're putting yourself at risk. Don't worry about what others will say, you don't have to prove yourself to them anymore, because you already did." Third was during Worlds 2015 when Javier won his first world championship, with Yuzuru at the second place. They hugged after the results were announced with Yuzuru saying, "I'm not crying, I'm not", and Javier told him "I may won this time. But you are the champion in my heart". Fourth was when Yuzuru wasn't able to do his SP program for the last time the way he wanted it, and telling himself that maybe he was not really good at SPs, in which Javier told him that, "You don't have to be too harsh on yourself. There are days when everything doesn't feel right, and maybe today was that day. It happens to all of us. You are a human, Yuzuru. It's alright to make mistakes sometimes, but it doesn't mean that you're not already good at it. Who's the first person to break the 100 point barrier in the short program? It's you. And who holds the world record for the highest short program score ever? It's still you. And always remember that we're here to support you, no matter what".

Five. Five shared bruises on their bodies from doing quad battles or attempting crazy jumps and combos or just playing and skating around the rink until they were both tired. "Javi too old" "Oh I am?" "Yes". The next thing that happened was that Javier never thought that he wanted it to hear everyday for the rest of his life, the sound of the laughter and the "Habi!" coming from Yuzuru who was being tickled by him.

Six. Six times that Javier tried not to stare at his training mate's body while wearing that skin tight outfit or to not think about the unthinkable whenever Yuzuru skates to Let's Go Crazy wearing that purple outfit.

Seven. Seven times that Javier and Yuzuru shared a podium together while being proud with the achievements of the other, and seven times that they hugged longer than the usual amount of time the winners should have.

Eight. Eight times that Yuzuru tried to convince that he has to distance himself from Javier because he was afraid of the possibility of ruining the friendship they both worked hard to build, and he also doesn't want to hurt the person that is very important to him.

Nine. Nine times Javier tried to comprehend why Yuzuru avoided him all of a sudden, while attempting to tell Yuzuru how he truly feels about him. And on the 9th time, he finally did.

Ten. Ten kisses that Yuzuru gave Javier on the first day that they finally got together, because according to Yuzuru, "To make up for the lost time". And also ten, for the ten more years and another ten and more ten and another ten years until they reach infinity spending their lives loving each other together and forever.


End file.
